The Tough Love
by Tasha133
Summary: Max moves from a small town to New York and starts a new school. Fang a palyer and the most popular guys in school. Neither beilive in love. Will they prove eachother wrong or will fangs playerish ways get in the wayFAX
1. Chapter 1 Interduction

**Hey, ok this chapter is now changed so.. I'm going to add a little information that might be useful for this story. So here it is…**

**Max-15, Sophomore**

**Fang- 16, Sophomore**

**Iggy- 16, Sophomore**

**Nudge- 15 Sophomore**

**Gazzy- 13, 8****th**** grade **

**Angel- 10, 5****th**** grade**

**Maya-17, Junior**

**Ella- 15, sophomore**

**Lissa- 16, sophomore **

**Ella- 15, sophomore **

**Here the story is.**

Full Summary- Max moves from a small town to New York and starts at a small school there. Fang a player and the most popular guy in school. Neither believes in love. Not that they would admit that. Will they prove each other wrong or will fangs playerish ways get in the way FAX

_**Line break line break line break Line break line break line break Line break line break line break **_

_**Line break line break line break Line break line break line break Line break line break line break **_

Chapter 1- Introduction Disclaimer- I sadly don't own Maximum Ride.

"Maximum Ava Martinez, for the last time get down here now. Or you're going to be late and it will not be my fault." Max's mom yelled up the stairs. "I'm coming, I'm coming." Max grumbled. Max was up stairs putting on a black shirt with a small V-neck. With a red jacket over it. And dark jeans with black converses. Max has brown hair with blonde streaks from being in the sun, she has brown eyes, and tan skin. She lives with here mom Valencia and dad Jeb Martinez.**( I don't know if that's how you spell it so if not.. we you should know what I mean.)** She has one sister named Maya and a dog named Total.

Today is Maxes first day at her new school. Maya is started the next day so she can finish unpacking. They have to start in the middle of the school year. When she got down stairs she saw her mom with a cup of coffee in one hand and her keys and a banana in the other.

"Ready."

"Huh. I guess."

**Max Pov **

I love my mom but I am a little sad and glad the she made us move. Just not so glad that I have to start a new school in the middle of the school year.

"."

"Huh. I guess" _No duh. No kid wants to start in the middle of the year._

"Are you nervous?"

"Nope." _Obviously_

We got into the car and started it up.

" I'm sorry honey."

"For what?"

"For making us all leave. And for you and Maya having to start school in the middle of the school year.

"Mom it's fine. It makes you and dad happy then I guess it's good.

"That's sweet, oh look were here. Do you want me to walk in with you or so you got it.

"I've got it. Maya's picking me up from school tonight right. Also don't forget I have basketball tryouts today after school. Apparently the guys and the girls train together they do it by levels though. There is a beginner team, intermediate and advanced teams to."

"Right I'll tell Maya to pick you up a hour and a half after school. Right, no more stalling. Have a good first day of school."

"Thanks. Bye."

A thousand questions flashed through my mind.

Will I have friends? Will I be a outcast? Will I have to sit by myself at lunch? Will I fit in? Will I have enemies? Will everyone hate me? Will they judge me? You get the point. I took a deep breath and stepped on the side walk. And watched my mom walk away_. I should start tomorrow with Maya_. As I thought that my mom turned the corner. _Well there goes that idea._

**Review! What do you think you like it?**

**Do you want Max and Fang to be friends or not get along?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 First Day **

**For all the people who reviewed thank you.**

**Wow. I had a really busy week. One Monday and Tuesday I had a gymnastics tour. The first school we preformed at was at my old school. So I knew a lot of the kids. Then we went to a school that I didn't know anyone. Then the third school we went to I knew a few people. Then on Thursday I had track and field day. On Friday I had my school car wash. And today and tomorrow My aunt and uncle are staying. **

**Yes that chapter was really short. I made it that way to see what people would think. This chapter is going to be really short two. They will start to get longer at chapter three.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Maximum Ride James Patterson does.**

Max POV

I watched as my mom drove away. I turned around and took a deep breath and walked up the stairs. I opened the doors and gasped. There were kids everywhere. There were kids leading on lockers, Kids in the hallway. Wow I thought.

I walked down the hall looking for the principal's office. I could not find it so I had to finally had to stop and ask somebody. I saw this one boy who was just walking out of the bathroom so I went over to him and asked him if he knew where the principal's office is. "Sure" the boy said. It turned out it was just right around the corner.

"My names Iggy by the way."

"Max"

"Well I have to get to class I'll see you around."

"Ya see you." I replied.

I turned around and walked into the office.

** Review please. Suggestions are welcome **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 New Friends **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Maximum Ride James Patterson does.**

**CainaStarsong-I will be sure to do that.**

**whocares1313****-I will be sure to make this one at least 1,000 words. **

**xXxAlizaxXx- this one will be longer. What is peeved.**

_Previously-I turned around and walked into the office._

The office was really nice room. It was small and homey. It had black and red couches, with red pillows on the black couch and black pillows on the red couches. It had a table with some lamps around the room. The walls were painted a sea blue. The woman at the desk had a name plate that read "Anne Walker."

_That's a nice name_ I thought. _She looks young and nice._

She had blondish hair that was in a sloppy ponytail and had blue eyes.

She was tall but not too tall. She was slender and had a easy smile.

"Hey I'm Anne Walker."

"Max."

"Well Max are you nervous for your first day."

_Ohh ya_ I thought

But instead I said, "Not really."

She smiled like she knew that I was lying. But she didn't say anything. Instead she opened one of her desk dowers and pulled out some papers and said, "Well I bet you want to get a start on your first day. So here you go. This is your schedule, locker number and combination, map of the school and a late slip just in case. Do you want to me to ask someone to take you there?"

"No it's ok. I think I can find it. Thanks though."

"Sure have a good first day Max." I smiled and left her office.

I pulled out the map and found out that my first class was all the way on the other side of the school. My first class was Math. Just my luck.

_Great my first class is math the subject that I suck the most at._

When I was about half way there I saw the Iggy talking in a heated conversation with some big guy. Just as I was about to walk by the big guy shoved Iggy into the lockers. I stopped to listen.

"I thought I told you to stay away from my girl." The big guy said.

"Ella's not your girl, she dumped you when she caught you making out with Lissa. Or did you forget." Iggy said.

"Why you…" The big guy lifted his fist to punch Iggy. I was almost right behind him so I lunged at his fist and grabbed it and dug my nails into it.

The big guy swung around getting ready to hit me. He lowered his fist when he realized I was a girl.

"Leave him alone." I said.

"Oh it's a chick, a hot chick." He said looking me up and down.

I rolled my eyes and glared at him. "Leave him alone." I repeated.

"Ooo I feisty just how I like them."

"Ooo an asshole just how I don't like them."I mimicked his voice as I turned around and starting to walk away.

"You got luck this time." I heard the big guy say before I heard him walked away.

_Wow_ I thought. When I was half way down the hall I turned around to make sure Iggy was ok. He was talking to some guy. While he was talking he pointed at me. The guy Iggy was talking to turned around and looked at me. He had black hair that fell over one eye, black eyes that were like looking into black tunnels.

_Wow he is really cute._ Wait did I just think that. I do not think guys are cute. I realized that my mouth was hanging open. I snapped my mouth shut. The guy smirked. He looked me up and down. I blushed and turned away. I stated to walk to class again. When I walked by a bathroom realized that I had to go_._ So I went to the bathroom. Just as I was walking out of the bathroom the bell rang. Great I thought. I ran to the door of the class room. Just outside of the door I stopped and ran my hand through my hair. Then I opened the door.

When I walked into the class room the teacher had to stop talking and looked at me. "Are you Max" he asked? "Yes." I answered. "Ok well do you have a late slip?"

"Yes."

"Well can I see it?"

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my late slip but it wasn't there.

_Great I thought. It must have fallen out when I was in the bathroom._

"I can't seem to find it sir."

"There are two things I will not stand it is being called sir. And tardiness. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes."

"You make take a seat by let's see here ah yes you can sit by Nudge today."

I looked up to see where he was pointing. Slowly I walked to my seat.

Just as I had suspected math was very hard and on top of that the teacher didn't like me. Perfect. And on top of that nudge totally loved to talk. We got called on three times. But I got the school's history. When class was over and I walking out of the class room nudge was waiting for me.

"Hey" she said

"Hi"

"How do you like math?"

"It's ok."

"oh, ok. Just so you know I just told you the school history because some new kids always ask so I thought I would get that out of the way now. I have no idea why they always ask that. Anyway what is your next class?

"Um.. S.S, then science, then lunch."

"Cool well I don't have any more classes with you so far. But I'll see you at lunch."

"Yah see ya." I said as she walked away.

I didn't bother taking out my map again I have never been good at reading them. So I just started walking at looking at the name plates by the doors. It turns out it is only for rooms from math.

Right before I got to the door I dropped my pens and pencils. _Great._ I looked bent down to get pencils and then a pink nail polished hand was helping me pick up my stuff. I looked up. And girl with black strait hair, brown eyes and white skin.

"Hi I'm Ella."


	4. Chapter 4 Authors Note

**Authors note**

**Ok I'm really sorry. Just so you know I'm not quieting this story I'm just going to go back and edit and change and add things to the previous chapters. So you will want to go back and read them there will be some major changes. Somewhat.**

**And I'm sorry that it has taken me soooooooo long to update and its not even a chapter its just that I have basketball on Mondays Wednesdays and Thursdays and on Mondays and Tuesdays I have dance and Fridays I have horseback riding. But dance and basketball are almost over so I will be able to update more. And Christmas vacation starts next week so I will be sure to update. **

**Again I'm sorry. Oh you should cheak out the story she's a lady by FlowerChild22,**


End file.
